


I Hate You

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Talia, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Jock Derek, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nerd Stiles, Non Consensual Biting, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Poisoning, Stiles Stilinski as Paige, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: All Stiles wanted was to practice her cello. Just some peace and quiet while she plays, but the boys from the basketball team are being noisy lately. She could just ignore them and go on playing.But she doesn't.





	

The familiar tick of the metronome echoes through the air, filling the room with the tempo sound as a sixteen-year-old Stiles readies her bow and begins to play the cello. Her eyes locked with the music sheet for Ave Maria by Schubert as she draws the bow over the strings of the cello, listening to the metronome as she begins to play. Not even in the first few notes, she was distracted by the sound of a basketball dribbling on the linoleum of the school’s hallway. Stiles stops, taking in a deep breath before she continues on playing. The room was filled with music again, allowing her to focus on the music long enough before the sounds of the basketball become louder. This time, she can hear some of the guys shouting and it throws her off rhythm.

She huffs out an annoyed sigh before she places her bow onto the music stand and makes her way to the hallway. Outside the orchestra room, she can see a group of guys playing in the middle of the corridor, shouting obnoxiously at each other. Stiles rolls her eyes and walks up to them, silently hoping they would listen to her when she asks them to leave.

“Hey, do you guys mind? I’m trying to practice.” Stiles calls out to them, causing the group to spread out and turn to her. The guy in the middle of the group turns around and Stiles recognizes him as Derek Hale. The all-star basketball player from the high school’s basketball team. Of course, he would be the one causing the ruckus.

She can see the glint of mischief in his eyes as his friends all shout like she had just called them out. Derek steps forward from the group, giving her a cheeky smile as he holds the ball in his hands.

“How do you know we’re trying to practice here, too?” Derek asks, being all smart and sarcastic about it. Oh, he did not just try to call her off with her game.

“Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I’m sure basketball practice takes place in the gym,” Stiles informs him, giving him her best glare.

“Well, I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball.” Derek shots back, causing his friends to laugh. Then, Derek starts dribbling the ball again, making his way towards her. Stiles rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head as she calls him immature in her head. “See?”

Stiles turns away from him to return back to the music room before he calls her back. “Hey, hold on, hold on.” Stiles stops, not turning back as he continues. “If you get the ball from me, maybe I’ll stop.”

Hm, Stiles thinks, thinking that maybe she can take on the challenge. She really needed to practice, so if he promised to stop, then it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. She turns back to him as he starts bouncing the ball again.

“Come on, it’ll be easy,” Derek reassures her as he gets into position.

Stiles just stares at him, waiting for her moment to strike as her amber eyes locked with his green one. When she thinks it’s her move, Stiles reaches out to grab the ball, but he dribbles it away from her, side-stepping and holding the ball out to her. His friends laugh at her failed attempt, causing her to huff out in annoyance before stepping closer to try and grab the ball again. She reaches out to grab it again, but once more, Derek drives it out of her reach. This time, she glares at him as he skillfully dribbles it out of her reach, dancing around her just to aggravate her even more. She shakes her head as the boys laugh at her, feeling utterly embarrassed and turns around to leave.

Derek gives his friends a cheeky smirk, then turns to see Stiles return to the music room without so much as another word to him. He didn’t seem to understand that he had caused her embarrassment, and it seemed like his friends had taken notice of the way he was looking at her. His friends leave the hallway despite the wager. One of them calls to Derek to join their departure, but it seemed like he didn’t want to leave just yet.

Instead, he turns his glance back to the music room, somewhat feeling bad for embarrassing Stiles. His curiosity gets the better of him and Derek makes his way to the music room. Stiles has gone back to playing her cello, wanting to forget the incident by playing her music to get her mind off it. She was barely a few notes in before she was interrupted once more, this time it was Derek.

“Sorry about that.” Derek apologizes, causing Stiles to turn to see him at the threshold of the door.  
“Whatever,” Stiles snaps, wishing he would be gone already before going back to the cello. Derek was relentless, however, somewhat awed by the girl covered in moles, and steps further into the room, ball in hand.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Derek asks and Stiles looks back at him incredulously.

“I’m trying to practice if you didn’t notice.” Stiles snaps at him, but it didn’t look like it phased him.

“Okay,” Derek nods, putting the basketball down on one of the chairs in the room. He walks closer to Stiles. “I’ll just leave you alone then.”

Stiles felt relieved to be rid of him and focused back on her music, but Derek made no move to leave.

“After you tell me your name,” Derek says and Stiles pauses at that. She bites her lower lip a little before she replies.

“Alright, I’ll tell you my name,” Stiles begins, “If you can play one instrument in this room.”

Derek gave her an incredulous look as she smirks at him. There was no way he could play any of the instruments and Stiles knew he would give up and leave once he realizes that he can’t play any of them.

“One?” Derek asks and Stiles nods.

“Just one.”

“Any of them?” He clarifies and Stiles gives him a tired look. She doesn’t reply and Derek makes a face before going to the shelves where they keep the instruments.

Stiles goes back to playing her cello, finally free of distractions as Derek scans the assortment of instruments on the shelf. He doesn’t see anything that would be easy to play. They ranged from violins to clarinets and others he wasn’t sure what they were called. When one of them catches his eye, he smirks at it before taking it and making his way back towards Stiles. Stiles turned to give him a curious glance, wondering what instrument he picked. Derek kept his hands behind his back as he comes to stand a few feet from her, then once he sees that she’s paying attention, he pulls out the triangle with a cheeky smirk on his face. He hits the triangle once, his smirk turning into a full on smile.

Stiles looks at him in surprise, realizing he just found the loophole and rolled her eyes at him. _Cheeky bastard_. Derek waits for an answer, looking at her expectantly as she lets out an aggravated sigh.

“My name is Stiles,” Stiles tells him and Derek smiles in victory. “Now please go so I can practice.”

Derek gives her a smile before stepping forward to introduce himself.

“My name is-,” He says, but Stiles cuts him off.

“I know who you are,” Stiles cuts in, not really having patients for him anymore.

Derek gives her an impressed look before turning away to leave the room. Stiles watches him leave before turning back to her cello.

***

Stiles and Derek are running through the Preserve, laughing and giggling as Derek leads her by her hand to an abandoned distillery.  Their favorite place to hide. Despite not having known him that long, Derek always seemed to know when Stiles needed a break. Today had been one of those times when Stiles had trouble concentrating on her music after school that day and Derek, who became a frequent visitor to the music room. He always showed up every afternoon to keep her company, even though she really didn’t want it.

“Something wrong?” Derek had asked Stiles when she tried to go to the second page of her music again. Stiles sighs, gripping the bow tightly as she thought about the other night. Her Dad had gotten home late again, this time having drunk himself stupid again after work. Her Dad had relapsed because it was near the anniversary of her mother’s death and it seemed that the stressful day had already taken a toll on him. Stiles had to put him to bed, which was no easy feat and spent the night crying in her room. She really hates it when her Dad goes off the deep end. He should know that he isn’t the only one grieving.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Stiles answers, not moving to meet Derek’s eyes. “I just want to practice right now.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be focusing on anything,” Derek suggests, gently takes the bow from her hand and then taking her hand into his own. “How about we focus on something else?”

Stiles rolls her eyes before she turns to look at him. “Like what?”

Derek licks his lips a little, eyes flickering between Stiles’ eyes and then her lips. “Maybe something like this,” Derek leans forward and presses his lips against her own. Stiles closes her eyes, a little surprised but entirely grateful as her mind begins to fade away. She kisses him back, letting the feel of his smooth lips brush against hers.

“I wouldn’t mind something like that,” Stiles whispers to him, her lips still a hair’s breath away from his.

“Then let’s get out of here and disappear for a while,” Derek suggests, pulling back enough to stare into her eyes again. His hand was slowly rubbing up and down on her arm, sending small waves of electricity up her arms.

Stiles nods in agreement, then follows Derek as he gets up and leads her to his car.

And that’s how they ended up outside in the Beacon Hills Preserve, running towards their favorite spot where no one could bug them. Their own personal dark corner where they can forget about the world for a few moments and just be with each other. Just Stiles and Derek in their own little world where they can be normal for once.

Derek pushes open the large metal door and lets Stiles walk inside first. The distillery was dark and a little damp, but was illuminated by the moon. Giving it this dark and romantic setting that Stiles can only call it cheesy, yet oh so thrilling. As soon as they both step inside, they don’t waste time as they are immediately kissing like no one’s business. Derek places a hand on the small of Stiles’ back, bringing her closer to him as he kisses her slightly out of portion lips. Stiles smiles wide into the kiss, slowly dancing around Derek as they keep their lips locked and in perfect sync.

However, a thought runs in through Stiles’ mind, souring the moment as she pulls back and takes in a quick breath. Derek looks at her with a confused expression, mixed between a kicked puppy and a pout.

“What?” Derek asks as Stiles smiles at him reassuringly.

Stiles looks up into his green eyes, feeling a little lost and dazed as she looks for something in them. “Why do you like me?” She asks a thought that has run through her mind since the moment Derek asked for her name and never stopped leaving her alone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asks, a little confused, yet he can hear her heart beating against her chest like it usually does when she’s around him. That meant she liked him, right?

“Why do you like me?” Stiles asks him, not fighting the nervous smile that played on her lips as she continues to stare into his eyes.

“Why do you think I like you?” Derek asks her, shifting a little as he returned her smile and quirking a brow.

Stiles smiles a little wider, then turns away from him so she can get her scrambled thoughts back in order, “Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn’t like you,” Stiles replies and Derek doesn’t hear a tick in her usually racing heart.

“So, now you’re worried that now that I know you like me that I’m gonna stop liking you?” Derek asks Stiles, taking her hands in his and holding them to his chest.

“Not worried,” Stiles shakes her head and looks back into his eyes, “Just wondering when.”

“What if I never stop liking you?” Derek asks, lifting his brows at her. Of course, he would never stop liking her. In fact, he knows that Stiles was his mate, the other half of him that makes his whole world complete. It sounds a bit dramatic, but he honestly can’t describe this feeling in his chest, the pull towards Stiles, the way his wolf keens in delight whenever he’s with her, and the way the very thought of her makes his knees weak. He would never stop liking Stiles, and maybe someday, he will never stop loving her. He knows it in his heart.

Stiles just smiles at him, then leans forward to press her lips to his again. They only kiss for a brief moment before Derek stops, turning his head towards the entrance of the distillery like he had heard something. Something that didn’t exactly sound like a friendly woodland creature would make. Stiles follows his gaze, not really sure what he was looking at and it seemed to have put him on the edge. She sees his shoulders tense and something in his stance makes him rigid and hard.

“What?” Stiles asks, but Derek doesn’t look back at her. “Did you hear something?”

Derek doesn’t reply, he just looks up to see a line of rope that hangs from the ceiling. He doesn’t recall it ever being there before, and now that he’s noticed, he also takes in the strange decaying smell of blood in the air. Faint, yet strong that was almost sickening.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles tries to call his attention again, bringing him out of his haze.

“Something happened here,” Derek answers, his voice quivering a little.

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowns at him in confusion, wondering what Derek was talking about. It must have been one of his strange episodes, where he smells things that she couldn’t smell, hear things that are too far away for her to notice. There was something about Derek that Stiles wasn’t really sure what to call, Derek couldn’t be… Would he? It would explain so much, but Stiles didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of Derek being something else. Stiles liked Derek, much more than she could understand.

“I caught a scent. Its blood,” Derek informs her, looking around the place this way and that. He suddenly flinches at something, to him it was a rustling sound that came from the woods to her, she couldn’t hear anything. “All right, now I definitely heard something.”

“Derek, I don’t hear anything.” Stiles shakes her head, but Derek grabs her wrist and begins to pull her with him.

“We have to go,” Derek says urgently and pulls her with him as they take off, “Come one. Let’s go.”

Stiles doesn’t protest, she just allows Derek to lead her away from the distillery and away from whatever seemed to have spooked him. Instead, she focuses on how tightly her hand was grasped into his like he didn’t want to let go and lose her. She felt comforted by that and follows Derek wordlessly back out into the preserve and into the night.

***

Derek is sitting in English, trying to focus on writing the essay for a topic the teacher had written on the board. Instead, his sensitive ears catch the sound of Stiles’ cello playing throughout the halls of the school. Her cello playing seemed to have muted out all the other sounds of the school, allowing Derek to focus on Stiles as he continues to write out his essay. Once he’s done, he turns in the paper to hid teacher and walks out of the class when the bell rings to signal the end of the day. Derek makes his way over to the music room, listening to Stiles play as he went until he was standing on the threshold of the music room.

When he looks into the room, Stiles is sitting alone in her usual place next to the piano. Her eyes were locked with the music sheet in front of her, fingers pressing against the strings and hands holding the bow like it was a delicate thing. She played a few more notes before abruptly turns towards him with a wide smile on her face.

“What are you staring at?” She asks, her tone hinted annoyance, but her eyes gleamed with fondness.

“I’m not staring,” Derek admits, leaning against the doorway. “I’m listening.”

Stiles smiles wider at that, not really giving him a reply. No one, not even her own family, has ever stopped to listen to her play. It was nice to know she had an audience, somewhere in this lonely world.

“Am I distracting you?” Derek asks, looking a little relentless like he had actually done something wrong.

“No,” Stiles assures him, “I’ve got laser-like focus.”

Derek smirks at Stiles as she looks back down at her cello. He makes his way over to her, dropping his bag by the door.

“You sure about that?” He asks, giving Stiles a mischievous smile.

Instead of answering, Stiles goes back to playing the cello, starting off from the beginning of the music sheet before she feels Derek’s presence behind her. As she said, she focuses only on the music as Derek brushes some of her hair over her shoulder. She feels his hand gently stroke her hair as his breath brushed over the side of her face. Then, Derek gently places his against the shell of her ear, then slowly brushes them over the outside as his hot breath heats the skin around her ear. Stiles stops playing once his lips press into her hair and Derek pulls back with a wide smile.

“I hate you,” Stiles declares as she turns her head to look at Derek from behind her.

“No, you don’t.” Derek smugly smirks at her before moving to take a seat next to Stiles. She follows him with her eyes as he inches the chair closer to her seat. “You love me.”

“Hate you,” Stiles states, giving Derek a smirk to match his.

The playfulness leaves his hazel eyes as Derek stares into Stiles’ amber eyes. He looked somewhat unsure of himself for a moment but never taking his eyes away from Stiles. “You love me?” He asks, voice faltering a little, looking so vulnerable.

Stiles can see his insecurities clear in his eyes, almost like seeing a whole new side of Derek she didn’t even know existed. She stares back at him in amazement, seeing something there that reminded her of the way her Dad used to look at her Mom before she died. Stiles could never be certain if what she was seeing was true because after all, she was sixteen; she has never known any other love before, and honestly she doesn’t want to. What she wants is sitting right in front of her, bearing his soul to her like a treasured secret, and she would be damned if she doesn’t take the chance to show him hers as well.

Without uttering a single word, Stiles keeps her eyes locked on his and slowly nods her head, feeling this utterly new rush pass through her like a whirlwind. A kind of passion she has never felt before is now consuming her as she looks into the eyes of the one she wants to be with right now. Not forever, it’s too soon to want whatever this is to last forever yet. As her father has told her, she was still a child and had all the time in the world to figure out what she wants in her life. For now, all she wants is Derek, and that’s all she’ll ever need at the moment.

Like a pull of the string, the two teenagers meet half way with their lips pressed against each other. A perfect fit between two puzzle pieces. As they kiss, everything else fades away and all that’s left are them, feeling their worlds collide in an epic moment. Both unknowing of where their paths will lead them to next, or how their actions are now setting off a chain reaction to what will come next. For now, in this rare and peaceful moment, two lost souls become one heart, beating in harmony that no other can ever match. A true and tragic story of one girl and one boy from two different worlds who fall in love at the most perfect of moments.

***

It’s lunch time at Beacon Hills High. A group of friends surrounding a lunch table gathers their things to leave while Derek remains still. Not acknowledging that his friends are already taking off while his eyes are locked with the only thing he can really think of right now. Sitting across from the picnic area sat Stiles, hair taking on the sun’s glow and skin painted the lightest shade of pink, with her eyes locked to the textbook in front of her, sitting alone at the table. She was tuned out from the rest of the world as her eyes glanced over the words in front of her, not really noticing as Derek stares idly, the straw from his drink barely leaving his lips as he mindlessly puts it back on the now empty table.

“Why does she eat alone?” A new voice interrupts his haze, making him turn to see his uncle, Peter, taking a seat in front of him where his friends had been sitting there, moments ago.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, showing obvious disdain towards his obnoxiously creepy uncle.

“I’m just looking out for my favorite nephew,” was Peter’s reply, “Making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat.”

Derek silently growls at the reminder of that terrifying night. It exactly wasn’t really his fault that he was almost caught by hunters. He was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Still, the way the arrow went through the other kid’s neck was something he won’t ever forget.

“I can get you banned from school grounds,” Derek says to his uncle warningly, “You know that, right?”

“Oh please, no one will ban me from anywhere,” Peter says with a smug look, “I’m too good-looking.”

Derek frowns at his uncle. He was always the kind who liked to be a little more narcissistic than everyone else. It’s one of the many reasons why Derek doesn’t always favor his uncle so much.

“Doesn’t she have any friends?” Peter points his head at Stiles and Derek narrows his eyes at him, growling quietly under his breath.

“A few, but she likes to study during lunch,” Derek replies, feeling the need to defend Stiles against his judgmental uncle. “And I kind of just don’t think she likes my friends.”

Then again, she was best friends with the Lacrosse Team’s Captain.

“No one should like your friends,” Peter chuckles as he steals Derek’s Reese’s cups from his lunch tray. “They’re a bunch of hormonal half-wits.” Peter opens up the package in his hands and turns to look at Stiles again. “But that one over there, she’s perfect for you. And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world,” Peter takes a bite out of the peanut butter cup.

Derek rolls his eyes and grabs his bag from the ground and getting to his feet to leave before Peter speaks up.

“It would worry me too, though,” Peter says as he turns Derek’s abandoned lunch tray towards himself. “I’d probably be thinking about it all the time.”

“Thinking about what?” Derek asks curiously, wondering what his uncle is on about this time as his gaze falls back onto Stiles.

“Her finding out,” Peter states like it’s that obvious.

Derek quickly turns to look at Peter in shock, honestly not having been thinking about that.

“You’ve thought that through, right?” Peter asks as he takes a sip of Derek’s drink and looks at him thoughtfully. “You know it always happens. One minute you’re in this blissful teen romance, and next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws.”

“She doesn’t have to find out,” Derek says sternly, knowing that no matter how much he loved Stiles, he could never really bring himself to tell her the truth. The last thing he needs is to drag her into his crazy supernatural world. Not even when everything is just going so perfectly now.

“No, she doesn’t,” Peter agrees, but there’s this way his tone sounds, that makes it sound like it could be an improbability. “But they always do.”

Derek looks back at Stiles, who was still peacefully reading her book, oblivious to the conversation going on not far from her.

“Especially when they’re perfect for you,” Peter continues on like he actually sounds like he cares about his nephew. “There’s really only one way to make sure you’ll always be together,” Peter tells him as he too turns to look at Stiles, “Turn her.”

Stiles turns around, finally taking notice of the pair of eyes staring at her. When her eyes meet Derek’s, she gives him a wide smile.

Derek feels his stomach drop.

***

“Peter, leave me alone,” Derek tells his uncle as he changes in the locker room.

“Just think about it.” Peter leans against one of the lockers, staring at Derek. “If she’s turned, she’ll never get sick. She’ll be stronger, faster, and even better than she was before.”

“Stiles doesn’t need the bite,” Derek protests, not wanting to hear another word about it.

“Oh, but she does,” Peter argues. “When she finds out what we are, what do you think she’s going to do? This isn’t Twilight, Derek. This is the real world, and people in the real world usually scream or freak out once they find out about the monsters.

“Peter, just give it a rest. I’m not going to turn her.” Derek narrows his eyes at him. “Mom says that Stiles doesn’t have to find out.”

“Yeah, but do you want to base your relationship off a lie?” Peter quirks a brow at him. “Want to make her think you’re this perfectly normal human while in reality, you’re nothing more than a shape-shifting creature of the night that can’t even control his shifts yet?”

Derek turns away from Peter, having enough of this.

“She’s going to find out, Derek.” Peter crosses his arms and stands impossibly close to Derek as he opens his locker door. “And when she does, you’re going to wish she hadn’t.”

With that, Peter was gone and Derek stares into the empty locker room.

***

_Stiles,_

_Meet me at the school at eight, I want to talk to you about something._

_-Derek_

Stiles clutches the note to her chest as she walks down the dark halls of the high school. The whole building was closed, but she found a way in using the back doors that lead to the athletic field. She wonders down the stairs into the first floor, having scoured the school looking for Derek but not seeing any sign of him. Stiles wished Derek had actually written exactly where in the school instead of being so vague about it. She even begins to wonder what Derek wanted to talk about, and why it was so important that she would have to meet him after closing hours.

Stiles looks at the note once more, trying to figure out where he could possibly be. She sighs, looking around the corridor once more before she decides to go home, having felt like this was a prank someone was playing on her.

“Derek?” Stiles calls out, hoping maybe he would hear her with his ‘super hearing’ if he was here. At the end of the hall, she hears the loud squeak of the hallway doors, possibly to one of the restrooms in the hall. Stiles nervously steps forward, “Derek, is that you?”

Stiles walks towards the end of the hall, not really hearing anything else but total silence. She looks around again, turning back to the way she came as she searched for Derek. Stiles had sworn she heard something, but now she was beginning to think maybe she had imagined it. Stiles begins to walk away, only getting to a few steps before she hears footsteps echoing from behind her.

She turns back around, hoping that it was Derek that was behind her. Instead, she was met face to face with a very large man almost towering over her despite the distance between them. His face was hidden in the shadow of the moonlight illuminating the hall from the exits behind him, his whole body like a silhouette, yet she could see his elongated pointed ears and claws growing from his nails. Her body froze in fright, only then realizing that this man was one of them, a werewolf.

She could see his eyes glow red against the dark shadows and she can hear a growl emanating from his throat. Stiles drops Derek’s note in fear, slowly inching away from the werewolf as it slowly began to make his way towards her. A small whimper escaped her lips as the fear-racked her body, all of her senses were screaming at her to run, but yet she remained frozen. Her breathing became thick and heavy as the Alpha took his first step.

Then, something snapped inside her, freeing her from the spell she was in, and she quickly turned around, note long forgotten, and made a mad dash down the hall. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Stiles ran as fast as she could, her heart struck with fear, as she tried to think of what to do. All of her training seemed to have been erased from her mind, only fear and adrenaline were pulsing in between her ears. All she could honestly think about was, _Run! Get Away! Run!_

Sadly, she wasn’t fast enough.

***

“Hey, this is Stiles! If you miss me, please leave a message after the beep!”

Derek sighs in frustration as he dials her number again. He’s tried calling her for the last half hour, wondering where she could be. He had wanted to see if she wanted to go out to the movies with him tonight, but she hasn’t answered her phone. Derek was becoming really worried when he continued to call and she never answered. He wonders if everything was alright and that nothing bad was happening to her. Yet, he felt this sick feeling in his gut, like something was really wrong and he needed to find Stiles as soon as possible.

“Hey, this is Stiles! If you miss me-,” Derek hangs up and moves to call again. He doesn’t notice his uncle leaning against the threshold of his room and watching him with intent.

“I know it’s a bit early, but I think I should take my ‘thank you’ now,” Peter says and Derek turns to look at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Derek frowns in confusion.

“Well, you weren’t going to do it, so someone had to.” Peter shrugs at him.

“Do what? Peter, what did you do?”

“I made sure that your little girlfriend won’t leave you,” Peter smirks victoriously. “I arranged one of the visiting Alphas in town to turn her since we all know your Mom won’t do it.”

“What?” Derek roars, rushing towards Peter, fisting the front of his shirt, and slamming him against the wall. “Where. Is. She?”

“At the school,” Peter says shakenly and doesn’t get much else in because Derek was already rushing out the door.

***

He makes it to the school, running in as fast as he can and using his undeveloped senses to try and pin Stiles down. He had to get to her before it was too late.

Through his sensitive ears, Derek can hear everything, the way Stiles was yelling at the Alpha, telling it to leave her alone. Crashes, glass breaking, heavy breathing and racing hearts. It almost sounds like Stiles was fighting the Alpha, giving him all she’s got before she goes down. Then he hears something snap, making Derek physically flinch as her pain emanates through his bones. Stiles’ scream echoes through the school, bouncing off the walls like a broken wail. He tenses once the scream stops. All he can hear now is Stiles’ whimper of pain and her staggered breathing. His wolf utters, mate, in danger, mate, must save her! Save Stiles! Save Mate! And then he was off, running out of the locker room in a rush to get to Stiles.

Outside, Stiles was crawling on the floor, whimpering and sobbing as the pain coursed through her broken body. She was covered in blood, bleeding feverishly as she crawls on the floor to get away from the Alpha before he killed her. Stiles had given it her all, using every tactic she learned from her Dad against the Alpha, but none of them had worked. All it had done was cause her more pain, more suffering, so much that a normal sixteen-year-old girl couldn’t have possibly survived. She should be dying now, but the echoing pain kept reminding her that she wasn’t done with this world yet, not by a long shot.

Stiles doesn’t get far because the Alpha was already upon her, painfully grabbing her shoulder, digging his nails into her skin as if he hadn’t already decorated her skin with enough cuts and bruises. The Alpha drags her on the floor a little, causing her to cry out as tears blurred her eyes. He chuckles darkly, showing his razor sharp teeth.

“Welcome to the pack,” The Alpha says in a taunting tone, digging his nails further into her skin as she cries out in pain.

Just then, the doors burst open and feet echoing through the empty halls come rushing in. Derek burst past the double doors, then stopped midway as he sees Stiles, bloodied and bruised, being pinned down by the Alpha. The Alpha looks up, growling at him before ripping his claws out from Stiles’ shoulder, making long huge gashes on her shoulder, almost skinning it to the bone. Stiles screams out an agonized wail, paralyzed in pain as she sobs uncontrollably. Derek looks on in horror as the Alpha stands up, standing in between him and Stiles like a barrier.

Derek’s hands clasp into a fist, feeling the anger course through his veins as he glares at the Alpha that dared tried to hurt his mate. He was quickly losing his humanity the longer he hears Stiles’ broken sobs, silently begging for the pain to stop. He could only wish he had the ability to shift at the moment, wishing he could use his full strength to take down the beast in front of him. Despite still being so young, he growls out as best he can with his human vocal cords and launched himself at the Alpha. A sixteen-year-old boy against a giant. It didn’t matter to Derek, all that mattered was protecting his mate.

As soon as their bodies collided, the Alpha grabs Derek by the collar of his jacket and tosses him against the nearest wall, literally making a crack in it. Derek was down fast, already having the air knocked out of his lungs and pinned down in a matter of seconds. As soon as the fight started, it was over. The Alpha uses his large hand to push down Derek’s face against the cold tile floor, making him get a clear look at Stiles as she struggles to climb up the stairs. When Derek registers what’s going on, he then realized why the Alpha wasn’t giving him much of a fight.

There really was no reason for him to fight. Stiles had already been bitten.

As Stiles struggles to lift herself up the next step, Derek can see her hand being pressed into her side. A large bloody gash was seen on her side, the obvious source of most of her pain as she struggles to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Stiles finally turns back to him, her eyes wide with fear as she gasps for air and tries to hide her whimpers. Derek watches her, feeling a sense of defeat and guilt run through him, pulsing with every broken breath she took.

As a mate, he had failed her. As a boyfriend, he had broken her.

Suddenly, the weight of the Alpha’s hand was lifted off him and he was free to flail as much as he could under the Alpha’s powerful stare. The Alpha stands up, his part of the deal already been done, and walks away without another word. Derek was left useless on the floor where he fell, and Stiles was left broken and scarred.

When the Alpha was long gone, Derek found the energy to get himself back on the ground to Stiles’ side. Derek gathers Stiles into his arms, resting her against the nearest wall and began to draw pain from her. Stiles was gasping and panting, looking like she was going to pass out, but when her eyes land on the black veins on Derek’s arms, she has no idea why they were doing that but she was in too much pain to care. Stiles whimpers, resting her head against Derek’s shoulder as he continues to draw out her pain as much as he can.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles,” Derek says softly, running a hand soothingly in her hair as she cries out in pain. “I promise; the pain will go away.”

“It hurts,” Stiles whimpers, already a sobbing mess. “It hurts so much.”

Derek shushes her, pressing a comforting kiss against her hair. Stiles cries out in pain, feeling her entire body shake in the pain. He wasn’t sure what he could do. He didn’t know how he could be able to keep her from feeling any more pain, but he had to think of something. He doesn’t get much of a chance because Stiles had lean to the side and began to throw up what looked like black blood onto the floor. Derek watches in horror as it stains Stiles’ chin. She sobs again, another wave of pain coursing through her body. In that moment, he knew he had to get her to Mom. Mom would know what to do.

Derek scoops Stiles into his arms, then runs her out of the school and back to his home.

***

“Mom!” Derek cried out, kicking the door open with his foot so he can bring Stiles inside. Derek’s Mom, Dad, and basically everyone in the house appears in the living room, watching in shock as Derek laid the barely conscious girl on the couch. Talia steps forward, eyes gleaming red as she feels her pup’s pain and agony for the young girl.

“What happened?” Talia demands, kneeling by the girl’s head to examine her. She took note of the black blood that still stained her pale skin.

“An-An Alpha bit her.” Derek couldn’t speak because his throat was so tight. He was afraid of losing Stiles. He couldn’t lose her now. Not when he became so sure that she was meant to be his forever. “I tried to stop him, but by the time I got there, he had already bitten her.”

“David.” Talia turns to her husband. “Get the Aconitum anthora.”

Derek’s Dad nods then rushed into the basement.

“Is she going to be okay?” Derek asks, and Talia turns to her pup.

“I’m not sure, honey.” Talia places a hand on Derek’s cheek. “But you brought her here with enough time to cure her. Hopefully, she is going to be fine. What’s her name?”

“Stiles Stilinski,” Derek replies, eyes flashing to Stiles.

“The sheriff’s daughter?” Talia quirks an eyebrow at him.

Before Derek could reply, David comes in, holding a plant in his hands. It was a yellow wolfsbane, used by their family for healing. Talia moves Derek out of the way while David begins plucking the leaves from the plant and begins stuffing them into Stiles’ mouth. She was unconscious now, but it seemed like she was swallowing the petals. Talia rubbed a hand soothingly on Derek’s arm, trying to calm her pup as best she could. She could feel his anxiety, but she had to let him know that now that Stiles had consumed some of the wolfsbanes, she should be healed from the bite that poisoned her.

***

(A few months later)

Stiles was in the music room, using the bow to make music with her cello. She looked to be in concentration, only focusing her senses on the metronome. Then, the peacefulness of the room was interrupted when the door opens silently and Derek steps into the room, trying not to make any noise, whatsoever. Stiles smiles, her heart picking up in Derek’s presence, and she was sure he could hear it.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone?” Stiles asks, not turning her attention away from her cello.

“Sorry,” Derek says unapologetically. “I couldn’t stay away.”

Stiles doesn’t fight the smile that appears on her lips, making her look up at him. Her eyes shined brilliant gold at him. Derek smiles back, his own golden eyes flashing at her before he takes a seat next to her. Immediately, he runs a hand through her long brown hair, taking in her scent. Ever since Stiles woke up, he’s been rather clingy to her because he didn’t want to risk her getting hurt again. Despite her new wolf status, Derek wasn’t going to let her out of his sight.

“I hate you,” Stiles says fondly, smiling wide as she leans closer to Derek.

“I love you too.” Derek smiles wide, then brings Stiles in for another kiss.

 

THE END


End file.
